The East India Incident
"There shall be no escape! No mercy! Run these English intruders from our midst! Meerut is just the beginning!" Story Synopsis A distortion in the time stream strikes the Doctor, beckoning both him and his companions to India during the era of the British Raj. Political tensions threaten to tear the country to pieces, and an unexpected threat from another world dwells in the shadows, placing the stability of the Earth's history in dire peril. Cut off from the TARDIS and each other, the time travellers must each work to prevent the outbreak of total war between the various militant factions and stop the mysterious manipulator behind the changes. Continuity * The TARDIS crew has recently visited the planet Krannon, where the inhabitants quite literally have cast iron stomachs. * The Monk references the Doctor's Seventh Incarnation (No Future). The Doctor reacts quite negatively. * According to Zacharias, the Doctor has never mentioned the Monk to him, not even once. * The Doctor mentions that he gave Edmund Burke the quote "The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing", though claims Burke changed the wording "because he always had to know better, didn't he!" ** In fact, the quote is misattributed and Burke never said it. * The Doctor namedrops the Silurians (Doctor Who and the Silurians), the Oblivioners (Ophidius), the Galyari (The Sandman), the Chelonians (The Highest Science), the Terileptils (The Visitation), and, curiously, the Kzinti from Larry Niven's Known Space and Man-Kzin Wars series. It's unclear whether the Doctor just threw the name in, that there's another race called the Kzinti in the Whoniverse, or the Kzinti will feature in CP Studios Doctor Who just as they did in Star Trek: The Animated Series. * Zacharias refers to how the Doctor knocked him down a few pegs. This will be seen in upcoming retrospective Ninth Doctor stories. * Before the Monk is revealed, the travelers are variously concerned that it is the Rani or the Master behind the changes due to misunderstandings. ** It would appear that this incarnation of the Monk doesn’t recall the elaborate gambit to replace the Doctor he undertook after Tamsin Drew's death (To the Death, The Secret History), and has returned to small-time fiddling with the timelines. He could be an intermediate incarnation between the one last seen by the Seventh Doctor and the one that the Eighth Doctor dealt with. However, it’s unlikely that we’ll ever know. * K-9 Mk V displays proficiency in chess, much like previous models. The Doctor calls him a natural, which is a marked change from his Fourth Incarnation's boasting that a machine mind was too limited to comprehend such a game (The Sun Makers, The Androids of Tara). * Bahadur Shah II claims to only have his wife Zeenat and no concubines. In real life, he had four wives - of which Zeenat was purportedly the favorite - and countless concubines. This section is currently incomplete. Production Cast DOCTOR WHO: Scott D. Harris WHITNEY ANDERSON: April Sadowski ZACHARIAS COBB: Caith Donovan THE MONK: Russell Gold (credited as GURU in Episodes One and Two) BAHADUR SHAH II: Ed Waldorph THE RANI OF JHANSI/SERVANT GIRL: Ronda Mitchell KHARAK SINGH: Jason R. Wallace LIEUTENANT COLONEL GEORGE CARMICHAEL-SMYTH: Jym DeNatale MAJOR JOHN WHEELER: Paul Brueggemann LIEUTENANT RIPPER: Stuart O'Dwyer SEPOY REGIMENT LEADERS: Pete Lutz, Steve White, James P. Quick RANI'S SOLDIERS: James P. Quick, Brian Higgins SHAH'S SOLDIERS: Jason R. Wallace, Steve White SIKH SOLDIERS: James P. Quick, Pete Lutz RIOTERS: Pete Lutz, James P. Quick, Jason R. Wallace NEWSCASTERS: Jean Hilde-Fulghum, Viktor Aurelius, James P. Quick PRIVATE HART: Jason R. Wallace PRISONERS: Pete Lutz, Jason R. Wallace, James P. Quick SPIES: James P. Quick, Jason R. Wallace BHERU: Brian Higgins ASSASSIN: Steve White MAJOR GENERAL HEWITT: Mark Kalita PRIEST: Viktor Aurelius WAITER/BRITISH GUARD/MONK'S COMPUTER: James P. Quick K9: Matt "Timey" Clarke ANNOUNCER: Mindy Rast-Keenan The Soldiers and the Crowd in Episode Three were voiced by members of the cast. Crew WRITTEN BY: Stephen M. Wolterstorff SCRIPT EDITOR: James P. Quick THEME TUNE BY: Ron Grainer and Delia Derbyshire THEME ARRANGEMENT BY: HardWire ORIGINAL MUSIC BY: M. Ariel Shaked ADDITIONAL MUSIC: Kevin MacLeod Rakesh Chaurasia Niladri Kumar Sunil Das Ulhas Bapat Madhu Dhumal Pandit Bhavani Shankar Russell Stone Ben Bartlett Edmund Butt Harry Gregson-Williams Kuniaki Haishima David Edwards SOUND EFFECTS: Sounddogs.com and James P. Quick GRAPHICS: Brett Gregory, Peter Wiegel, and Neale Davidson THE MONK CREATED BY: Dennis Spooner COVER ART: Jason R. Wallace STOCK IMAGES: Elizabeth Stiles, Joni M. Karvinen, Sacha Duensing, and Valeria Myrusso ASSISTANT PRODUCER: Anne Lawrence EXECUTIVE PRODUCER: Scott D. Harris PRODUCED AND DIRECTED BY: James P. Quick “Rock of Ages” performed by the Antrim Mennonite Choir NUMBER CPDW104 © 2015 CP Studios DOCTOR WHO © BBC Television 1963-2015 NILLE NILLE KAVERI and YENO YENO AGIDHE © 2013 D-beats Audio Production Notes misc Links Story Page on CP Studios Website